Life Goes On
by Vegeta1Queen
Summary: A V/B A/U Bulma is a slave and is taken from her home. But with my take on it
1. Default Chapter

This takes place in a different time line Bulma is about 22 and Vegeta is about 23 *means thoughts. Also Dragon Ballz or any of its characters belong to me.*  
  
Prologue  
Bulma woke up once again in a cold room absent minded for second where she was, thinking she was at home. Then the memories rushed back to her. Sayians attacked the Earth and they took her because of the fact she owned C.C.   
  
She heard a clamor from outside her room, telling her that a guard had come to check on her and give her breakfast of a thin gruel. She wished she could go home but knew in her heart that she could not. She must stay to harbor the entire human race, as she was told. But when she boarded the ship, they killed more than half of the population, and then left. She cursed them for ruining her life, but had to hope for the best that she could escape someday.   
  
The guard walked in and looked at her with lust filled eyes. Admiring her thin waist large bosom and tight butt, but had orders to keep this female earthling safe and knowing the punishment if he did not..  
  
  
"When will we reach your planet." Bulma asked in disgust, as she saw in his eyes what he was thinking.   
  
"Tomorrow." He said, "The King wants you to meet him so you can start work immediately."  
  
"Fine the sooner I get off this ship the better."  
  
He handed her a bundle and a platter of food (letter or platter? Letter would make more sense ^.^) ordering "Wear this tomorrow."  
  
Bulma takes the platter, and watched as the guard left. She went back to her self pity, thinking what if things could have been different. *Right now I would be seeing my boyfriend. I would be able to see my friends such as Goku, but because of the Sayians, they are all dead.* She began to cry, wishing there could be a miracle. She did not realize it, but they were wished back by the Dragon Balls.  
  
  
Please review you see I love to get feed back and would love some. 


	2. Could It Get Any Worse

Well this is the 1st chapter and I hope you will be enjoying it any coments or thoughts you can send me email at klsands@erols.com. Thanks and enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Next Day  
Bulma woke up and realized that it was time to go meet the King. She reluctantly dressed in the horrid thing they expected her to wear, cursing at how tight it was a cross her chest. It was a knee length shirt with slits to her waist and tight pants that went underneath. She was happy to be out of her solid clothes, but wished it was still a little bigger. She heard the key pad click as the guard let her out of her prison. She could smell the food from the kitchen.   
  
"Can I eat something? Also, this shirt is to tight, is their a bigger one?"   
  
"No. Come on I'll take you to get food."   
  
She followed him through the ship cursing. "Why in the hell can't you fucking get me a larger shirt? Do you take me as a....." [Crack] she felt her head spin, as he knocked her to the ground saying how dare you with his eyes.   
  
She blacked out in a matter of minutes and he cursed human frailties. He dragged her behind him off the ship to see the King, as quick as he could, to get away from the loud mouth BITCH.  
  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Bulma lifted her head up from the floor, cursing that guard. When she looked up more she saw a throne with a man with black spiky hair sneering at her. Next to him was a very attractive younger Sayain. She automatically assumed that he is the arrogant Prince everyone loves to hate, because he looks young and hot.  
  
"I command you to stand up" the King said.   
  
Bulma asked "Can you give me a second I don't think that I can."   
  
At that, the Prince came flying off his throne and came zooming at her, landing in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm a lifted her to her feet, none to gentle. She screamed in pain as she felt her arm being squeezed.   
  
"No one speaks to the King or me with that tone you pathetic earthling." The Prince said.   
  
" Well maybe if I know who you were I could give you respect", she replied through gritted teeth, "And anther thing you Ass that hurt." Bulma said while rubbing her cheek.  
  
Now Vegeta was taken back not used to being spoken to this way he said. "What did you say Baka?"  
  
"You know very well what I said, monkey boy."  
  
[CRACK ] yet again this day Bulma said the wrong thing and had been smacked upside the head for it.  
  
The King was not very amused by this and told Vegeta to stop.   
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath "I did not mean to knock her out." Louder. "Fuck it, guard!" Looking at Nappa, "Bring her to her room and lock her in there and get her a doctor."   
  
Thats it for now and the next chapter will be out in a couple of days thanks again and please review. 


	3. yes it can get worse

Well the second chapter has come and to serenity thanks for the coment we all know that you are perfect right. Usual disclamers these are not my character except for Dr. Starnie. And they do not belong to me if they did I would not bewritting fanfics would I.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nappa left carrying Bulma over his shoulder. When he got to her room he dropped her on the bed and went to get a Dr. Starnie.  
  
Dr. Starnie came in a couple of minutes. As she examined her she said. "Well this poor girl sure is lucky she is a live. Who would of thought that she could of survived a crack to the back of the head by Prince Vegeta. Nappa, tell the King a little harder hit by the Prince and it could have killed her."  
  
Nappa, wishing he did not have to tell the King what the doctor had said but still went before him to tell the news.   
  
"What do you want Nappa?" The King yelled down at him.   
  
"Forgive me King, but the woman the Prince told me to take to her room, has a concussion but will live. The Doctor said if she was hit any harder she would of died."   
  
Vegeta's stomach did a flip, thanking God she was not dead, knowing the punishment that he would have received. But then he thought who cares I will soon be King and everyone will answer to me.  
  
The King said, "Anything else?"   
  
"No Sir, but is there anything you want me to do?" Nappa said * please hurry your majesty I really need to eat or I am going to collapse*   
  
Ignoring him for a minute he spoke to the Prince, "Vegeta, You have to learn to control your temper. She was baiting you." * who the fuck cares what you think old man you will be dead soon enough and will have absolute no say in what I do. For evil's sake she is a slave nothing better, I can do as I want without any one's permisson* thought Vegeta as he scowled at his father.  
  
"Post a guard in front of her door and have her guarded till she is better, then send her to me." The King said turning his attention back to Nappa. " And another thing warn the guards if they touch her, it will mean death."  
  
  
Two weeks later   
Bulma was finally out of her enclosed space. She dreaded to having to see the King, hoping she would not lose her cool again, sending the Prince into another hell bent rage. As she walked in, she refused to let the King and Prince know that she was scared. In pride hoping she would not falter in step or have a waver in her voice. She walked in with her head held high and said "What do you want your majesties?" Sarcastically. Vegeta smiled evilly, missing the sarcastic part at the end."I have brought you here so you know what your job will be." The King said  
  
"What might that be? she said curious. "May I ask the Prince his name?"  
  
"You will be head of the science team and will do what ever I tell you to. My name is Vegeta, what kind of ugly name do you have woman?" The Prince said before his father could answer.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs, and my name is not ugly."  
  
"Fine, I don't want to hear you two argue over something that petty, you may go now. Nappa escort her to the science area." The King said taking control again as he sent Vegeta a 'do not under mind me again look.  
  
  
When Bulma arrived at the science area she was horrified at how they treated the scientists. They whipped them if they did not move fast enough for there liking. She turned to Nappa and asked " Are they allowed to hit me?"  
  
"Yes, only the King or Prince can make it so that they don't hit you."  
  
"Take me to one of them now or I will not work at all." Bulma hissed at him.  
  
"They aren't going to like this but I will take you there." Nappa said with concern in his voice.  
  
Later the door opened just as Nappa was exiting to take Bulma to the King, to the science area and the Prince walked in. Bulma stepped back behind Nappa and watched as Vegeta talked to one of the guards. He came over to Nappa, paying attention to Bulma's efforts as she tried not to look scared of him and he liked it. * So she does have a back bone. She looks cute when she is scared and mad. But what in the hell am I thinking I am Prince of the Sayains I must be getting soft* Vegeta thought to himself.   
"My father does not want you to be hit, so if you cooperate you will be an valuable asset to this planet. But, you will have to deal with me if you do something wrong. Also your room has been changed you are near the other scientists now, also if they give you any problems tell me or Nappa."  
  
"Thank you. What else would you like me to do?" Bulma asked in awe of his kindness.  
  
" I just want to set the record straight, if I was King youwould be knocked around like the rest of these worthless scientists."Vegeta practically shouted, making all of the other scientists cower in their areas, scared to even breathe."Get to work now." Vegeta ordered the other scientists and said to Bulma "Get working."  
  
Another chapter done, more to come. What will Bulma?s life be like and what will Vegeta role be in it? Hey remember to review. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Two months later   
  
Bulma had devised an escape plan and was about to put it in action. She knew that right after they escorted her to her room that they stood there for a second, waiting for her to go in. Today she planned to steal the keys and locking Nappa in there, because he trusted her. As she approached the room she prepared herself. As they approached the door he walked in and she grabbed the keys from him, as she pretended that she had tripped in to him. That made him move forward slightly, then she made her move and pushed him off balance which was done by sheer adrenaline. Which sent him to the floor. He turned as he tried to grab her ankle but missed. She locked the door and hoped that it would hold him for a minute. She could hear the banging down of the door and swerved into anther corridor that she had not been down before, as a last resort to escape her capture. She kept looking behind her shoulder not paying any attention to what was in front of her until it was to late.   
  
[Smack] She had collided with something or someone. When she looked up she saw the glinting eyes of Vegeta. He quickly grabbed her by the hair and carried her to the wall and pushed her against it.  
  
" What are you running form?" Vegeta asked hatefully scorn written on his face.  
  
"The guards" Bulma responded scared that she was going to end up yet again unconscious.   
  
"Why" Vegeta said through gritted teeth wishing to take her over his knee and give her one hell of a punishment but instead decided to listen to her..  
  
" To get off of this worthless piece of rock and to go home."  
  
" Forget that you are mine." Vegeta announced as he carried her to a cell and locked her in there. "When you get some sense you can come out."  
  
Hours later she was still pondering the 'mine' part of Vegeta lecture. "Let me out of heeeeerrrrrrrreeeee." Bulma said as she banged on the door. She saw out the small slot, that she had to stand on tiptoe toe to see out of, black hair stops in front of her cell.   
  
"Please could you let me out" Bulma asks.  
  
" What do you think I'm here for." The Prince of all Sayains said.  
  
"Not you. Please I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Bulma said fearfully.  
  
"If I wanted you hurt you would be." Vegeta replied, " You are going to get be able communicate with your family. They will send you a package, you will send one back, and thats it. Then in a certain amount of time you will get to see them for a week." He said, as he opened the door to let her out. Soon as the door was opened he was jumped on and hugged.  
  
"Thank you thank you so much! When will I get the package?" Bulma said with a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
*She is even prettier when she smiles, agh I am going soft* Vegeta thought as he answered. "In one week, but there is a catch. You will eat every meal with me from now on, understood?"  
  
Bulma was too happy to argue, and simply said "Fine", as she ran down the hall to her room.  
  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Bulma soon realized what she had done. She had agreed to eat every meal with the most arrogant man she had ever met. She had just changed into her PJ's when the door was banged on. *Who could that be she thought as she answered the door. There stood Vegeta with a smirk on his face with arms crossed looking at her clothes. "What are you doing here my Prince?" Bulma asked.  
  
Pissed off, Vegeta said "Its dinner time you eat with me from now on remember."  
  
"You never told me when that would start." Bulma said becoming pissed at him.  
  
"If you want that package get out of those clothes change and lets go!" Vegeta said annoyed. He stood in Bulma's room waiting for her to change. She just stood there and stared at him.  
  
"Are you going to leave?" Bulma asked  
  
"Why would I leave?" Vegeta asked confused  
  
"So I can change Baka!" Bulma screamed at him as she slammed the door in his face "I will be ready soon"  
  
Vegeta after a few minutes wait grew impatient. * What is taking her so long I am starving here and she is primping herself.* When Bulma walked out all negative thoughts left his mind. As he stared at what he thought was perfect in every sense of the word.  
  
"Lets go" he said gruffly.  
  
"Where are we going to eat? May I call you Vegeta your majesty?" Bulma asked trying to sound happy to serve him.  
  
"Yes, but then I can call you Bulma, woman." Vegeta replied.  
  
"You won't and you know it, you will still call me woman." Bulma said sarcastically to him.  
  
"What do you mean by that woman." Vegeta asked.  
  
"Never mind. Come on I am hungry!" Bulma said not wanting to fight right now. As they walked Bulma noticed once again that he was very handsome and took his arm and held his hand. Vegeta was doing the same by comparing her to other women and none measured up in his opinion. But he still wished that she did not hold his hand. All of a sudden he asked "How old are you?"  
  
"I am 22. How old are you?" Bulma answered  
  
"I am 23. Do you like steak or chicken better?" Vegeta asked as he watched Bulma go into a laughing frenzy. "Why are you laughing?"   
  
"What you just said I thought was funny I'm sorry if it was not supposed to be." Bulma said still laughing.  
  
"We are here come on stop laughing." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"I will try. And I like chicken. All right lets eat." She sat down and the servers served her food that looked like enough to feed a whale that was way to much food for her.  
  
"I can't eat all of this want some." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
"Your kidding this is the first course." Vegeta said. Bulma just gasped and watched as he ate it all and more and more than dessert came and she had a spoon full of his and was finished.  
  
As they were leaving she said to him. "That was the best I have ever eaten."   
  
"Really then why did you not eat that much." Vegeta stated.  
  
" I did, you Sayains just eat so much more." Bulma said. "Well, we are here see you later" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight as she went into her room. Vegeta just smiled as he walked to his room. 


	5. chapter 4

__

Chapter4

One week later

Vegeta, once again, was waiting because that baka woman, as he put it, took to long. But today he had a surprise for her, the package had just come in off a ship. He had it ready at the table that the royalty eat at. He was wondering why it was so small. Bulma just then walked out dressed in her normal clothes.

" Vegeta do you think I could get a dress made for me? I look shabby next to you wearing this and I don't like it." Bulma said in disgust at the clothes that she had to wear every day to dinner, the same ones they gave her to see the King. 

"What would you like Bulma? You look ugly in anything." Vegeta stated.

*I know he means that I look nice in any thing I gotten to know him over the last couple of days. And would like to get to know him better, I like him. After I got past that arrogant side of him.* thought Bulma. " Thanks Geta." Bulma said trying to act pissed at him.

" I told you not to call me that." Vegeta said with a sneer. " Come on lets go." Vegeta took her arm as they walked, because he knew that she liked to hold his hand. *I hope that she likes the candle light and her package from her parents.* Vegeta thought as he walked to the dining area with Bulma. 

When they arrived at the table for dinner Bulma noticed the candle light and had to smile at it. *He's trying to be romantic how sweet.* Bulma thought as he sat down without pulling out her chair. 

After Vegeta's third helping of beef he was finished. He summoned the servants to bring the package. When Bulma saw the capsule she smiled so much her face could have cracked. She unwrapped the capsule and said "Vegeta look! This is the package you promised me! I am so happy. Come on, we can open it in my room." She stood up and grabbed his arm. As she pulled, he did not budge. After she gave him an award winning smile, he finally got up and came with her.

She asked him to hurry as she ran a head of him. When she got to her room, she opened the door and told Vegeta to sit and watch. She pushed the button on the capsule and cloths rack opened up and a trunk and then another trunk appeared. 

" I guess I won't be needing any more cloths Vegeta." Bulma said rushing to the one trunk having to have a key to open it. Then she noticed a letter on the bed and read it. 

Dear My Beautiful Daughter

Sweetheart we were notified that you were not doing so well and to send you some things that would make you happy. Bulma do not worry we will be here till you come back. Yamcha sends his love and cannot wait to see you again. We sent you some cloths since we did not know what they made you wear there. Also honey do your best and they will let you come home soon. Goku and Chichi are having a child and hope for you to send a name that you think would be good. Also your mother and I will come to see you in a year for two days.

See you then love

Mom and Dad 

PS Yamcha will come to see you then. He hopes to persuade the Sayains to let you go, so that you can be married.

Bulma finished reading and went straight into Vegeta's arms, sobbing her heart out on his shoulder. He simply hugged her loosely as he picked up the letter and read it to himself.

"Who is this Yamcha character." Vegeta said sounding jealous.

"He is my boyfriend." Bulma replied.

" Do you love him." Vegeta asked hoping the answer was no because he knew that he was beginning to like her a lot.

" I don't know but I don't think so." Bulma said.

" Why don't you love him?" Vegeta asked happily.

"Because he does not love me. All he cares about is that I am rich." Bulma answered. "But is nice to know that he still cares about me. And he thinks that I will eventually sleep with him." 

"What else is in your trunks?" Vegeta asked feeling uncomfortable not being able to conceal his reaction to her or what she had just said. So he practically pushed her towards the trunks.

"Give me the key Thats on the bed please." Bulma asked Vegeta. He gave her the key and she opened the first trunk. Inside was a collection of her favorite CD's, a boom box, one of her favorite stuffed animal,( purple rabbit) her diary, 2 albums' one of family and friends the other of Yamcha and her, her jewelry box and a beautiful frame of her and all her friends. And anther capsule ( among other things that I might say later in the story). 

She opens the second capsule to all of her favorite foods. She dives for the box of Nutty Bars, rips it open, throws one to Vegeta, and devours each delicious bite. Vegeta looked confused as she opened his for him and told him to eat it slowly. One bite later, none is left and he loved it. 

After Vegeta left, Bulma took a long hot bath with the bubble bath she received and got into her nightie. All the while, thinking about what Vegeta meant to her and wondering if he cared.


	6. chapter5

Yes it is anther chapter that I have up enjoy. Also I plan on having the next chapter up Sunday

Chapter 5

The next day Bulma got up early so that she could be dressed up for her breakfast with her favorite Sayain. When she was done putting on her favorite Spring dress, she read one of the books that her parents had sent her. Her favorite kind a romance novel. She began to consider her and Vegeta the characters. When she looked at the clock it was way past the time Vegeta was normally there to pick her up so she went to see if he had gone to eat by himself. When she arrived no one was there except the servers. 

"What is going on?" She asked as her eyes scanned the room. They said that Vegeta had eaten at dawn and was probably training. Well Bulma wanted to give him a piece of her mind for not coming and eating breakfast with her.

Mean while

Vegeta was kicking the crap out of his sparing partner thinking * no way in hell is that Yamcha guy going to take my Bulma. What the hell? I called her mine.* He had not thought to get her up to eat breakfast, thinking that she would not know that she had gotten the package. He had no idea that she had other idea's.

Just then Bulma arrived. She had gone back to her room to change and was wearing a low cut tank top and tight cut off shorts. She had brought the camera her family had sent her. She wanted to send her family and friends a picture of him. The Sayain that she was starting to have feelings for.

As she waved to him as he scowled * why can't that women leave me to my misery now that she does not have to be with me, I like her even more. What would I do without her presence?* He thought as she approached with a pissed off expression on her beautiful face.

"Hi Vegeta." She said without emotion..

" That is Prince Vegeta to you, and don't forget it." Vegeta spat at her.

Bulma gaped at him wondering why this sudden change of attitude. But she decided to not bother with his attitude so she simply ignored his little outburst. " Vegeta I waited for you to come. I even put a dress on so we could eat breakfast together." Bulma said with hope in her eyes.

*So she does want to eat with me, even though she does not have to any more.* Vegeta thought to himself. He answered back "Why would you do that? We don't have the contract any more."

" I know this, but I enjoy talking and spending time with you u. Don't you like the same thing from me?" She asked hopefully. 

Vegeta of course liked these things in her but would never say it, so he simply said sarcastically "When pigs fly."

This of course sent Bulma off and she screamed at him for a good ten minutes about what an asshole that he was. By the time she was done, Vegeta had a splitting head ache and watched as she ran to her room. He smirked and simply continued to train then noticed that she had left something there that he had never seen before, so he went to return it.

When he got to her room, he could hear a man singing in there and was pissed off, thinking that it was a real man making a move on the girl that he cared about. He wanted to make her his for some time. He was the Prince after all, *Who would dare touch something that belonged to him?*

He burst in to the room, looking to see who was in there. He saw no one, then the voice started singing again, "Yeah its good to be king, if just for a while. To be there in velvet, yeah; to give him a smile." This person is planning treason right in front of his woman. He walked in to the room, not even caring what he might see. What he did not know was that Bulma was getting a bath, reading a book, listening to the voice coming out of the stereo, that her parents had sent to her. She still had not realized that he had entered. She had gotten up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She was quickly interrupted as she was crushed against someone's chest and being kissed. She opened her eyes and to her surprise there stood Vegeta looking at her with his heart. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a little fear in her voice.

Vegeta simply looked at her and said " I plan on making love to you."

She simply stared at him and screamed. "What? You want to do that? But we are not married and you are not my boyfriend!!!" 

"Bulma I care for you a way that I have never have before for anyone else." And I think that I might feel what you call love he added to himself. 

"But Vegeta, I never did this before and I don't believe you should just do it. Maybe after we go out for a time." She said with a smile. *I hope he is okay with this. I still am going out with Yamaha.* 

He got up and said "How do we go out?" A little disappointed, not about just the making love thing, but if she wanted to wait so could he. He knew she had just thought of Yamaha he had no idea why but he knew.

"We go out to eat and stuff and we get to know things other people don't about each other." She replied, still clutching the towel to herself feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Fine. I will be back to pick you up at dinner time be ready and wear something a little fancy. We will eat with the King."

Bulma was getting ready for her time with Vegeta. She had on a spaghetti strapped dress with a tight bodice that was low cut, and the dress matched her eyes. She had silver sandals with a little heel to go with. She was working on her makeup when the door bell rang she had curled her hair and it hang down her back. 

*That's probably Vegeta* she thought and answered aloud, "Give me a second I will be right there." 

Mean while 

Vegeta stood outside, cursing the baka inside for taking so long. He was dressed in the royal colors of Vegetasi. He had to wait another minute, until the door opened, and he was awe struck. He was tempted to throw her on the bed and forget all this dating stuff. But thought better of it when she gave him a warning glance as if she had read his thoughts. So instead he took her hand gingerly and said "Come on I am hungry." 

This set Bulma off and she said "Who the hell do you think you are? I am here dressed up like you asked, and you don't even give me a proper greeting! Forget it, you can simply go to dinner yourself, and I will go to the canteen." 

Her response angered Vegeta. He quickly threw her over his shoulder and marched to the royal dinning room. "You act as if you have a choice woman, don't bother to answer, because you don't. May I add, we are here so behave your self." He said as he set her down. 

They entered the grand gold carved doors and walked towards the large table in the middle that was piled high with food. The king sat at the head of the table. The king looked shocked to see Bulma with the Prince. He was expecting to see him with one of the female elite, not some slave that worked in the science area. He mentally made a note to kill his son for disgracing the royal house this way. He looked at Bulma with discontent and noticed that she was not afraid of him or Vegeta.

"Brat, who are you to disgrace the royal house by having a slave baka like her here?" The king asked.

"She, for your information, is high class on her planet and is in the science area, because you thought of her a good asset." Vegeta answered with hatred in his voice he pulled the chair out for Bulma. 

The diner ran smoothly after that. No one talked other then to pass the food. Thats when a knock was heard and the king cursed the person for interrupting him. When the door was opened it was a Sayain and he looked a little scared and told the king that a man from earth had come to speak to him.

*Who could that be no one would dare at home confront the entire Sayain Empire? Unless it is??????* Bulma thought as she looked at the Sayain.

The King stood up and told Vegeta to come with him. Vegeta stood up and went with his father but turned around and told Bulma to stay put. 

*Likes that going to happen I want to know who it is I do have an idea but I still want to know. Lets see now, I can go and they will not know that I am following them hopefully.* Bulma thought as she watched the King and the Prince turn down the corner. 

She set off following at least 100 yards behind them when they arrived at the throne room. She snuck behind a tapestry watching the guards trying to keep a man, which she recognized with a scar on his face marching up and telling him what was on his mind. The man broke free as soon as the King and the Prince was situated and demanded that Bulma was set free. As soon as the word Bulma was out of his mouth, it caught Vegeta attention. When it seemed that the Prince and the king were ignoring Yamcha he said again "I demand that you release Bulma Briefs she is to be my wife and I want her to come with me, home to be married." 

As the words release Bulma was uttered Vegeta tensed then when wife was uttered he stood up. When to be married was said, he flew at Yamcha hitting him squarely in the face. Yamcha landed on the ground bleeding unable to get up. 

Bulma came running at him as soon as she saw him hit the ground regardless of her safety. When she got there she sat down and cradled Yamcha head in her lap whispering "Yamcha are you okay you should not have come......." Then she realized that Vegeta had come over. 

He grabbed her and pulled her to him and said "What do you think that you are doing touching this weakling?"

Bulma looked at him with sorrow filled eyes as she cursed. " What the fuck do you think that you are doing? He is my boyfriend! Also he came to get me as he said in the letter! Calm down Vegeta, it is okay, let me take care of him." Then she leaned into him "Please Vegeta take him to the medical lab, he is important to me."

Vegeta was about to argue more first for her even caring about him, then because of her insolence shown to him in public. But then saw the tears that were starting in her eyes. *Why in the fuck do I care, but this hurts to see her so upset even over him* Vegeta thought as he motioned for the guards to take Yamcha to the medical lab. Bulma followed the guards.

As Vegeta sat down his father glared at him. "How dare you show mercy to someone so weak and how dare you let that women talk to you like that?" The King yelled at him. "You are getting too soft. I order you to have no more contact with her, is that understood? No more or you will be punished." The King added.

"Who is going to punish me father certainly not you, you are no longer powerful enough." Vegeta said standing up and walking away and then looked over his shoulder. "You will get yours soon enough father just you wait." This comment shut the King up. 

*How dare that bastard tell me what to do? Maybe it is time that I become King.* Vegeta thought in his way to the medical lab to check on Bulma. But first to put some training in to vent some anger.


End file.
